Quiero el divorcio
by Katydg
Summary: Candy sabe que ha sido muy afortunada... tiene un trabajo que ama y un novio maravilloso que le ha propuesto matrimonio, solo hay un pequeño problema... ella ya está casada.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HE VUELTO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA...**

 **PLANEO QUE NO SEA UNA HISTORIA MUY LARGA... AÚN NO SE CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN.**

 **LES COMENTO, ESTA HISTORIA ES DE TIPO UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LO QUE HE ESCRITO ANTES.**

 **PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC ME INSPIRE EN UNA PELÍCULA LLAMADA "SWEET HOME ALABAMA"**

 ***AL PRINCIPIO PARECE UN ALBERT FIC... PERO NO LO ES.**

 **OJALÁ LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **SALUDOS.**

 **KATY**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Candy salió del hospital totalmente rendida, había sido una operación bastante complicada, pero al final había logrado sacar adelante al paciente y ahora se encontraba recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

Subió a su auto, pero antes de arrancar revisó su celular… tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Albert…

Inmediatamente marcó su número.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo fue tu dia?

-bastante agotador… pero estoy bien…

-Me alegra, porque necesitarás toda tu energía, te recogeré a las 8…

-¿A las 8?

-¿No te habrás olvidado de la cena de esta noche con mi madre verdad?

-Oh… no… claro que no…

-bien, te veré entonces… te amo. -dijo, y Candy colgó sin responder.

Luego arrancó el vehículo, y condujo a toda prisa por las calles de Manhattan, tenía que apresurarse o no estaría lista a tiempo… Se había olvidado por completo de la cena con la madre de Albert…

Llegó a su departamento y quedó con la boca abierta.

En el centro de la mesa estaba el ramo de rosas más impresionante que jamás hubiese visto, y eso no era todo… Había pétalos por toda la habitación que conducían al dormitorio…

Sobre la cama, había una caja de Armani…

Candy se acercó y pudo ver la nota…

-Sabía que lo olvidarías… espero que te guste…

Candy abrió la caja y sacó el lujoso vestido… era de un tono azul muy oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con la blancura de su piel.

Emocionada, Candy fue a ducharse y arreglarse, mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era de tener a su lado a un hombre como Albert… él era tan dulce, tan perfecto… llevaban poco más de medio año saliendo… se habían conocido en el hospital… Albert había tenido un accidente y Candy había sido la doctora designada para encargarse de su caso.

En aquel entonces, Candy estaba molesta porque le habían relevado de todos sus pacientes sólo para que se ocupara de aquel hombre…

Además habían cerrado toda un ala del hospital debido a su presencia… y todo porque era el heredero de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, al correr de los días, Albert había demostrado ser un hombre sencillo y amable, e inevitablemente Candy se hizo su amiga…

Sin embargo, Albert que había quedado prendado de la hermosa rubia, no descansó hasta que ella accedió a tener una cita..

Eliza, su mejor amiga a menudo decía que Albert no tardaría en proponerle matrimonio… Candy sabía que eso podría suceder, pero en el fondo había algo que hacía que se resistiera a la idea…

A las ocho en punto llamaron a la puerta.

-Señorita Britter, el señor Andrew me ha enviado a recogerla… surgieron algunos pendientes y…

-Está bien George. -dijo ella, y tomó su bolso y su abrigo.

-Luce muy hermosa…

-Gracias. -dijo y subió al auto sin saber cómo preguntar lo que deseaba saber.

-George… me gustaría saber… ¿cómo es la señora Andrew?

George hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

-La señora Elroy… bueno, ella es una mujer muy especial, es bastante quisquillosa, especialmente cuando se trata de Albert, pero no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de conocer a la mujer que tiene a Albert tan enamorado.

Candy sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a iluminar su mirada, todos comentaban lo enamorado que estaba Albert, pero ¿ella realmente lo amaba?

Pocos minutos después el auto se detuvo frente a un elegante edificio.

-¿qué sucede George?

-El señor me pidió que lo recogiera aquí…

-Oh… por supuesto. -dijo Candy, con cierto alivio en la voz, pues no tendría que llegar sola a la mansión Andrew.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Albert no aparecía por ninguna parte…

Entonces el celular de George sonó.

-Señorita… el señor tardará más de lo esperado, me pidió que la hiciera pasar a la sala de reuniones.

Candy asintió y siguió al fiel asistente.

-George… ¿dónde estamos?

-Éstas son las oficinas principales de las empresas Andrew.

-Ya veo…

-Señorita, por favor venga conmigo. -le dijo una mujer, y la condujo por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas.

-Por favor pasé…

Candy avanzó con paso inseguro temiendo interrumpir algo importante.

Sin embargo al poner un pie en la entrada vio a Albert en el centro de la habitación con dos copas de champaña…

-Albert… que es…

-Candy… te ves preciosa…

-gracias… yo… creí que iríamos a casa de tu madre…

-Y así será, pero antes de ir a la dichosa cena de caridad, hay algo que debo hacer. -dijo colocando las copas sobre una mesa.

-ven conmigo. -le dijo, y entraron a una pequeña sala donde una mujer les esperaba con el escaparate de anillos más impresionante.

-Candy… ¿serías mi esposa?

Candy se quedó sin habla… aquello era más de lo que jamás hubiera atrevido a soñar…

-¿Candy?

-Yo… no sé qué decir…

-Sólo di que me aceptas… -dijo él.

-Candy asintió, luego Albert la besó y después la mujer del mostrador procedió a mostrarle decenas de anillos para que eligiera el que más le gustara.

Minutos después salieron con rumbo a la mansión Andrew dónde Elroy, la madre de Albert ya les esperaba.

-Albert, querido ha pasado un largo tiempo… me has tenido en total abandono… sí yo no hubiera venido a Nueva York, no sé cuánto tiempo más habría pasado antes de que te dignaras a visitarme...

-Mamá por favor…

-Sí, sí… veo que has estado muy ocupado… -dijo dando a Candy una mirada despectiva.

-Señora Andrew es un placer conocerla. -dijo Candy extendiendo la mano para saludar a su futura suegra, sin embargo la mujer la ignoró deliberadamente hasta que notó el brillo de la joya que Candy lucía en su mano izquierda.

-William Albert Andrew… ¿quieres explicarme qué significa esto? -dijo tomando con brusquedad la mano de Candy.

-Bueno yo… quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero en vista de las circunstancias…

-Tú… ustedes no pueden… es decir, han salido por tan solo seis meses…

-Y ese tiempo es suficiente para saber que Candy es la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Elroy suspiró… y… ¿cuando planean casarse? -preguntó Elroy aún esperanzada.

-Esta navidad en Escocia…

-Es muy pronto, pero si no hay remedio… -Ahora, será mejor pasar al comedor… los invitados ya deben estar angustiados.

La cena estuvo repleta de invitados ilustres que incluía a políticos, empresarios y algunas celebridades del medio artístico.

-Disculpen la demora anunció Elroy. -la fiesta puede comenzar, mi hijo ha llegado.

Albert saludó a cientos de personas que Candy jamás había visto en su vida, a pesar de que Albert no la dejó sola en ningún momento, y la presentó debidamente, ella se sintió cohibida al escuchar las murmuraciones.

-Es la nueva novia de Albert…

-No es muy bonita…

-La heredera de los O'brien hacia mejor pareja con él… llegué a creer que se casarían…

Esos eran los comentarios que Candy había captado en su estancia en la mansión, por lo que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, escapó al tocador para guardar la sortija que llevaba, era evidente que se armaría un escándalo si alguien se daba cuenta…

Además por primera vez noto lo diferentes que eran sus mundos… él era toda una celebridad, mientras ella era solo una chica pueblerina que había llegado a la ciudad con la firme decisión de enterrar su pasado…

Candy volvió a la fiesta unos minutos más tarde, sin imaginar el daño estaba hecho… Al parecer Elroy le había dicho a alguien acerca del compromiso y el rumor se había corrido como pólvora... además uno de los fotógrafos encargados de cubrir el evento, había captado a Candy luciendo el costoso anillo en el momento en que saludaba a alguien.

Así que Albert no tuvo más remedio que confirmarlo ante la prensa. Después de la fiesta, Albert y Candy se retiraron, habían acordado ir al departamento de Albert, dónde podrían estar tranquilos…

Durante el camino ella permaneció muy callada y Albert no quiso preguntar nada hasta que estuvieron cómodamente instalados en el sofá.

-¿qué sucede cariño?

-Estaba pensando… quizá tu madre tiene razón y es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio... Además creo que no le agrado mucho… y esta noche… con todas esas personas observándonos yo… -dijo Candy cuando por fin estuvieron a solas

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse… mi madre puede ser algo difícil, pero estoy seguro que te amará tanto como yo… y los demás… bueno… ellos pueden irse al demonio. -dijo para luego besarla.

Ahora… ¿por qué no llamas a tus padres y les cuentas la buena noticia…?

-¡No...! Quiero decir… Ya es muy tarde, y además, mi madre es una mujer muy dramática, no quiero que la escuches hacer un alboroto…

Será mejor que yo le cuente… de hecho… creo que lo mejor es que vaya a Michigan… y le dé la noticia personalmente.

-Perfecto, haré algunas llamadas y podré ir contigo…

-preferiría hacerlo sola…

Albert la miró fijamente… -escucha Candy, algún día voy a conocer a tu madre… y sé que la querré mucho, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Lo sé, y sé que tú también le gustarás a ella... te querrá mucho, pero en verdad… te pido que me dejes hacer esto sola… -dijo Candy mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Albert y comenzaba a depositar besos en el cuello masculino, para luego darse a la tarea de desabotonar su camisa y comenzar largas y lentas caricias en una clara invitación sexual.

Albert sabía que Candy estaba tratando de hacerlo olvidar el asunto de su familia… y también era consciente de que Candy no lo amaba tanto como él a ella… y de que guardaba secretos de su pasado, pero quién no los tenía? Además en ese preciso momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuera arrastrar a Candy al dormitorio y hacerle el amor toda la noche…

Adoraba ver su rostro perlado de sudor, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax… era tan dulce… y pronto sería solo suya…

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana e hicieron que Candy despertara…

Poco a poco recordó la noche anterior y buscó en vano a Albert…

Él se había ido ya, pero le había enviado un texto.

" _No creas que conseguirás todo lo que deseas recurriendo siempre a la seducción...Nos veremos en cuanto vuelvas de Michigan"_

 _Siempre tuyo Albert._

Candy reflexionó en las palabras escritas por Albert… aunque sabía que para él era un juego… era verdad… No podía recurrir al sexo cada vez que había una dificultad… sin embargo, por ahora eso era lo único que tenía… al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar a aquel hombre… ese que aún ostentaba el título de "marido" y consiguiera que finalmente le firmara los papeles de divorcio, sólo entonces sería libre de ese pasado que la atormentaba y quizá podría ser feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches chicas, pues aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo, pero antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles por la aceptación que tuvo la historia.**

 **en este capítulo se devela el misterio del esposo de Candy... sé que después de leer van a querer asesinarla o en su defecto asesinarme a mí... pero en esta historia Candy no es tan dulce y tierna como en otras.**

 **para quienes preguntaban... sí, éste es un Terryfic y si es una especie de adaptación-**

 **nos leemos pronto chicas.**

 **P.d. antes de que me odien les diré que Susana no tiene nada que ver con Terry, ellos, solo son amigos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Candy colocó su maleta en la cajuela de su Mercedes... ese bonito auto que le había costado una pequeña fortuna y que le confería cierto estilo y status… Ese que había luchado por conseguir tan desesperadamente.

Inmediatamente incierto la llave y arrancó para tomar el camino de vuelta a casa, frunció el entrecejo al pensar en lo que le esperaba, pero no había otra solución…

Después de un largo camino, y varias horas de conducir sin descanso, Candy al fin avistó un letrero que anunciaba su llegada a Michigan.

Por un momento pensó en los días de su infancia y lo bonito que era el campo en la primavera, luego sacudió la cabeza, no podía ponerse nostálgica justo ahora… siguió conduciendo hasta que un vio un viejo anuncio que rezaba "Lakewood"

Candy tomó el camino de tierra…

Nada parecía haber cambiado en ese lugar.

Por un momento se sintió tentada a ir a la casa de descanso en la que Rosemary, su madre vivía desde años atrás, tras aquel incidente que había marcado su adolescencia... Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor, entre más rápido saliera de ahí, más rápido podría retomar la vida que tanto le había costado construir.

condujo varios minutos más y finalmente detuvo su marcha frente a una pequeña y pintoresca casa.

Aparcó el auto y salió de él no sin antes inspirar hondo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

Tocó el timbre y esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llamó una vez más… entonces una voz de mujer respondió.

-Ya voy… ¿cuál es la urgencia?

Candy se quedó de una pieza al ver a la mujer que le había abierto.

-¿Susana?

La mujer observó atentamente a Candy de pies a cabeza…

-Susy… -dijo de pronto un hombre que apareció para tomar un lugar junto a la mujer que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Su auto se ha averiado? Sí gusta puede usar el teléfono. -dijo con voz profunda observando el lujoso auto aparcado frente a la casa.

-Yo… -dijo Candy impactada, al ver a aquel hombre con el que una vez había estado casada…

El cabello castaño y lustroso conservaba su brillo, ahora lo llevaba ligeramente largo, Candy observó aquel amplio y bronceado pecho en el que tantas veces se había refugiado… y esos ojos…

Candy se maldijo por olvidar lo que había ensayado durante el camino y por albergar ese mar de emociones en su interior.

-Entonces...

-Bueno yo… titubeó.

¿Es que acaso no recuerdas a tu propia esposa? -soltó furiosa al ver la mirada que aquel hombre le había dirigido.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca, luego la observó con mucho cuidado.

-¿Candice? ¿Eres tú? Pero ¿que… qué clase de broma es esta?

¿Te vas de repente por cinco años y vienes asi como así muy tranquila?

-Bueno, pues no creo que lo hayas pasado muy mal… Terry. -dijo Candy arrastrando las palabras y mirando a la chica rubia que aún permanecía de pie junto a Terry.

-Candy… verás… esto no es… -balbuceo la chica.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo completó Terry clavando su gélida mirada en Candy.

-Yo… voy a dejarlos solos, dijo Susana y salió de la casa.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Veo que mi presencia no es bienvenida… pero no te preocupes, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo vine a traerte esto… -dijo Candy entregándole una carpeta.

-Oh… creí que ya habíamos resuelto esto…

-Por años has devuelto cada una de las copias que te he enviado con mi abogado.

-Y… que te hace pensar que voy a firmar ahora…

-No lo sé… tal vez será porque Susana está esperando un hijo tuyo...

Imagino que querrán casarse de inmediato y créeme, yo no voy a ser un impedimento.

Terry soltó una carcajada, cómo si Candy acabará de decir un chiste.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, si sólo has venido a eso es mejor que subas a tu bonito auto y vuelvas a… donde quiera que vayas…

-dijo él y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Terrence Baker eres un idiota! -grito Candy, echando chispas.

Luego recordó que Terry solía guardar una copia de la llave bajo el tapete de entrada.

Candy no dudó ni un segundo y entró.

Entonces un perro enorme saltó sobre ella para lamerle la cara.

-Alejate! -gritó Candy.

El perro la miró desconcertado.

-Por Dios… no me digas que tú… tú eres Clint…

El perro ladró con aprobación.

-Error… -dijo Terry entrando en la casa.

-Ese no es Clint… su nombre es Miena… es una chica.

-¿Miena? ¿Y Clint?

-Bueno verás… Clint murió hace dos años, Miena es su hija.

Candy sintió que un ramalazo de culpa le golpeaba el corazón.

Yo… lo siento.

Terry asintió.

-Oye yo… no vine aquí para importunarte, yo… sólo quiero terminar con esto… tú sabes que es lo mejor para los dos…

-¿para los dos? ¿O para ti y ese novio tuyo?

-Terrence…

-No veo porque debas estar sorprendida, aún aquí en el campo las noticias vuelan... no soy tan estúpido como crees

-Basta Terry…

-No voy a firmar, al menos no hasta que hayas ido a visitar a Rosemary.

-A tí que te interesa lo que yo haga… te recuerdo que tú no puedes darme ordenes.

-Y yo te recuerdo a ti que aún eres mi esposa.

-No, eso se terminó hace mucho... yo nunca te importé de verdad…sólo fui la primera que desfiló por tu cama…y que fue tan tonta como para embarazarse… haznos un favor y termina de una vez con esto.

Terry la miró con la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-Es suficiente, si no vas a irte, yo soy el que se va, dijo tomando su chaqueta.

-Espera! -Gritó Candy, pero él ya se había ido.

Candy se dejó caer en la alfombra y comenzó a llorar, nunca pensó que enfrentar el pasado sería tan difícil.

Miena se acercó.

-He sido desconsiderada ¿no es cierto? -dijo, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Candy se levantó después de un rato y recogió sus cosas dispuesta a salir de allí y obligar a Terry a firmar, pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta…

Candy pensó en la posibilidad de no abrir, pero lo meditó mejor… quizá él se había arrepentido, por lo que se apresuró a abrir.

-Buenas tardes… lamento interrumpir… ¿está Terry en casa?

-No… él… acabó de salir.

-Vaya… qué pena venía a informarle sobre…

Candy aguzó el oído…

-Bueno, no importa, lo buscaré más tarde… -dijo e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero de pronto se dió la vuelta de manera brusca.

-¿Candy?

Candy observó bien a aquel hombre y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

-Archie! En serio eres tú? -dijo saltando a los brazos de aquel hombre.

-cuánto tiempo… mírate… te vez hermosa.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo.

-dime, ¿qué te trae a Michigan?

-Bueno yo… vine a traerle a Terry los documentos del divorcio...

-Oh… -dijo el joven, incómodo por el penoso asunto.

-Sabes… a Annie le encantaría verte.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Yo también quisiera saber de ella…

-Entonces por qué no me acompañas a la casa… claro… si no estás ocupada.

-Para nada. -dijo Candy y se marchó junto con Archie.

* * *

-Por favor cálmate tía.

-No puedo Sarah, no sabes cómo me tiene esta noticia…

-Te entiendo, pero ya sabes que Albert siempre ha sido algo rebelde, estoy segura de que esto es un capricho…

-No lo es… tú misma lo viste, le ha dado el anillo…

-Eso no significa nada...

-Tienes que ayudarme… debo impedir que se casen.

Desde luego que sí…

has pensado en… el chantaje?

Elroy la miró desconcertada.

Buscaremos a una persona que investigue su pasado… debe haber algo vergonzoso… algo que no quiera que se sepa y cuando lo encontremos la haremos renunciar a Albert a cambio de no revelar nada…

Pero… cómo haremos eso?

-Yo conozco a la persona indicada, tú deja todo en mis manos.

* * *

Terry entró a un bar y pidió una cerveza, misma que se tomó de una sola vez.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí… -creí que estarías en casa con tu nueva conquista…

Terry fulminó al hombre con la mirada.

-Susana no es…

-No me refiero a ella… me refiero a la mujer rubia que llegó hoy al pueblo y estuvo preguntando por ti.

-Sí serás idiota Stear, esa mujer es Candy…

-Santo cielo… no me digas que por fin arreglaron sus diferencias.

Terry negó.

-Vino hasta aquí para conseguir que le firme el divorcio… Ella...Va a casarse…

-Ahora entiendo…

-Paty, cariño… quieres traer una botella de whisky?

-Te lo agradezco amigo, pero esta vez no… tal vez ella tenga razón y lo mejor sea terminar de una vez por todas.

-Pero tú aún la amas…

-Pues parece que eso no es suficiente… desde que la conocí siempre creí que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero me equivoqué… le hice mucho daño…

-No fue tu culpa y lo sabes…

-debi haber estado a su lado, pero en vez de eso decidí ahogarme en el alcohol… lo he decidido… voy a firmar esos papeles, y sólo espero que ese niño bonito pueda hacerla todo lo feliz que yo no pude ni podré…

-Tomaré la avioneta de mi padre y me iré lejos de aquí...


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS BUENAS NOCHES, HOY TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO...**

 **AQUÍ YA SE SABRÁ ALGO DE LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE CANDY Y TERRY**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

Annie Cornwell estaba cómodamente instalada en su sala de estar.

Había pedido a su mayordomo que le consiguiera los diarios de ese día.

Fue entonces que se enteró de la noticia del matrimonio de su querida amiga de la infancia…

Candy y ella se habían conocido después de que sus padres decidieran mudarse definitivamente al campo.

En la escuela, Annie sufría el constante acoso de sus compañeros debido a su timidez extrema.

Sin embargo Candy la acogió desde el inicio y le brindó su amistad incondicional.

Sin embargo, cuando terminaron la preparatoria la madre de Candy desarrolló una extraña enfermedad mental y tuvo que ser internada en una clínica especializada.

Después de eso, el padre de Candy se dió a la bebida y murió.

Entonces Candy tuvo que trabajar arduamente y olvidar su sueño de estudiar enfermería.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Terry.

Por entonces él trabajaba en el pequeño taller mecánico que su padre tenía.

Ambos se enamoraron locamente.

Él deseaba convertirse en un gran ingeniero, casarse con ella y formar una linda familia en aquella pequeña población, pero ella siempre quiso algo más y le externó su deseo de ir a Nueva York a estudiar medicina.

Pero no contaba con que dentro suyo una pequeña criatura había comenzado a crecer.

Entonces ambos tuvieron que abandonar sus sueños.

Se casaron y Terry continuó trabajando para su padre.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se amaban, reñían constantemente.

Una tarde lluviosa, ella salió de la casa había discutido con Terry y al correr, resbaló y se golpeó muy fuerte en el vientre.

El resultado fue la pérdida de esa semilla que era producto de su amor.

Ambos lo pasaron muy mal, ella se encerró en sí misma y el se dió a la bebida.

Ese fue el fin…

Ella optó por marcharse y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Para entonces ella recién había contraído matrimonio con Archie.

El ruido de un motor interrumpió los pensamientos de Annie y rápidamente escondió el diario que leía.

Sabía que si Archie se enteraba iría a decírselo a Terry ya que en los últimos años ellos se habían hecho amigos muy cercanos.

-cariño, ya estoy en casa!

Annie quedó impactada al ver a la persona que acompañaba a su esposo.

-Candy! En verdad eres tú?

-Annie… -dijo Candy y corrió inmediatamente para abrazarla.

-Mírate, estás muy hermosa…

-Tú también lo estás. -gracias, respondió la morena.

-Voy a dejarlas solas, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar. -dijo Archie y salió de la casa, no sin antes besar a su linda esposa.

-Cuentame Candy… qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo…

-Pues yo… cumplí mi sueño de estudiar medicina…

-Supe que te comprometiste con el heredero de los Andrew…

Candy sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

-Sí… así es…

-Me alegro muchísimo.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, pues no esperaba esa muestra de apoyo, especialmente de alguien que conocía perfectamente su pasado.

-Entonces… Terry ha firmado…

Candy negó.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil volver y verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo…

Annie le tocó el hombro para mostrarle su comprensión.

-Pero dime… cómo va tu matrimonio? Ya han pensado en los hijos?

-Lo cierto es que Archie y yo no tenemos prisa… ya llegará el momento… -dijo, bajando la mirada.

Candy conocía perfectamente las dificultades que su amiga había tenido para lograr un embarazo.

Pensó en la ironía de todo, sus problemas habían comenzado justo con un embarazo…

-Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo? -Se que no lo parezca, muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí…

Recuerdas a Tom?

-Sí, desde luego…

-Ahora es todo un padre de familia,

Anthony se convirtió en el jefe de policía…

Stear y Paty están casados ahora, juntos se hacen cargo de la cantina del padre de Paty.

Y Mily... ahora es toda una educadora…

Trabaja en la casa de retiro en el área de niños… Susana también trabaja allí…

Annie no continuó, pues vio como cambió la expresión de Candy.

-Lo siento… no quise… -dijo, ya que estaba al tanto del encuentro que había tenido con la chica y del malentendido que había provocado.

-No pasa nada, todos... Siguieron sus caminos… Sabes, me gustaría visitar a mi madre…

Annie no tuvo que preguntar, simplemente se levantó de su asiento.

-Qué esperamos?

La casa de retiro estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar muy bonito y bastante tranquilo.

El lugar era dirigido por la psiquiatra Pony y su colega María.

Al llegar, ambas mujeres la recibieron para ponerla al tanto de la situación de Rosemary.

Tanto Pony como María estaban sorprendidas de ver ahí a Candy, pues desde que Rosemary había sido internada, fueron pocas las veces que ella piso ese sitio, menos aún cuando se marchó de Lakewood.

Por supuesto los gastos eran siempre pagados con prontitud, e incluso recibían más de lo necesario.

Pero Candy nunca iba personalmente.

-Podria verla?

-Por supuesto. -dijo Pony.

-Me parece que Rose esta en el jardín, por favor María, lleva a Candy allá.

Candy siguió a la mujer, no sin antes echar una mirada a su amiga, quién le sonrió en señal de apoyo.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo, hasta que estuvieron frente a una pesada puerta.

María abrió.

-Aqui es…

Candy asintió, pero no sé atrevió a adentrarse, por un momento sólo se dedicó a observar.

Entonces su mirada se posó en una joven mujer de cabello rubio que cepillaba con mucho cuidado los cabellos de su madre.

Tuvo un sentimiento que no supo cómo definir…

La mujer, al sentirse observada, levantó la mirada.

Candy pudo ver cómo su rostro palideció.

-Candy… yo…

Candy le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Annie me explicó que trabajas aquí…

-Oye… lo que pasó está mañana…

-No hay nada que discutir, de verdad, comprendo la situación, sólo estoy aquí para arreglar todo finalmente, sin rencores…

Terry y tú podrán estar juntos como es debido. -dijo, y estiró la mano para tocar el abultado vientre de la chica, pero lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo.

-Esto no es…

-No hace falta que me expliques… de verdad… Ahora… sólo quiero ver a mi madre.

-Claro.

Susana se hizo a un lado, y salió de allí.

Candy fue hasta dónde su madre y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, estaba muy arrepentida…

Había abandonado a esa mujer… aquella que la había amado a pesar de todo.

Candy la abrazó y sorpresivamente Rosemary le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tú… me recuerdas? -dijo Candy entre sollozos.

La mujer mayor no respondió, sólo se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Rosemary a veces tenía momentos de lucidez, y era capaz de reconocer algunos rostros, pero eso no significaba nada en realidad, pues su mente estaba realmente muy lejos de allí.

Aún así Candy estuvo un largo tiempo con ella.

Cuando salió de allí, Susana la interceptó una vez más.

Candy respiró hondo, no sabía si podría seguir siendo amable con ella.

-Perdona que insista tanto en hablar contigo, pero hay algo que debes saber.

-Mira… no quiero ser grosera, pero no me importa lo que haya entre Terry y tú… -dijo, y trató de seguir su camino.

-Terry y yo… no somos una pareja.

-dijo la muchacha casi gritando, logrando que Candy se detuviera.

-Pues… eso no me importa… -dijo con fingida indiferencia.

-No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, ni qué pasa ahora, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas…

Está mañana yo… -dijo agarrando fuertemente su falda.

-Mi marido intentó golpearme… otra vez… -dijo bajando la mirada..

Yo… estaba muy asustada... no sabía a quien recurrir…

Entonces recordé las veces que estuvo aquí y lo amable que suele comportarse con todos y yo… no dude en buscar su ayuda.

Candy ya no parecía estar escuchando…

-Cuántas veces había estado Terry allí y por qué…


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HOY POR FIN LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS...**

 **DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

 **COMO LES MENCIONE, ESTA SERÁ UNA HISTORIA CORTA, ASÍ QUE IREMOS CASI DIRECTO AL DRAMA...**

 **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR EL APOYO QUE LE HAN DADO A ESTE FIC.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Terry estacionó su camioneta frente a la mansión de los padres de Annie.

Archie le había dicho que Candy se hospedaría allí.

Estaba algo nervioso, aún no sabía que le diría, su encuentro del día anterior no había salido nada bien, se había dejado llevar por la ira y como siempre habían terminado discutiendo.

Sin embargo tampoco estaba arrepentido, también necesitaba sacar a flote la rabia que le causaba el hecho de saber que Candy había continuado con su vida como si nada y él… él sólo era un pobre diablo que aún guardaba una tenue esperanza de que ella aún sintiera algo por él.

Pensaba en ello cuando vio que un vehículo se acercó a la casa.

De él descendió un individuo con una cámara en manos que comenzó a fotografiar y a tomar notas en una libreta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -dijo Terry que se había posicionado al lado del hombre.

-No… yo sólo… quiero decir… Soy corresponsal de la revista "People" y estoy aquí porque hemos recibido el dato de que la señorita Britter está aquí.

Terry iba a decirle que en realidad la persona que buscaba ya no llevaba más el apellido de su familia puesto que ahora estaba casada con Archibald Cornwell… sin embargo no dijo nada.

-dígame, quién le ha dado esa supuesta información…

-disculpe, pero no puedo revelar la información a un desconocido.

-Entonces ese caso, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Terrence Baker y soy primo de la señorita en cuestión. -mintió descaradamente

-Maravilloso, claramente usted podrá ayudarme.

-dígame… cuál fue la reacción de la familia al enterarse que pronto emparentaran con una de las familias más poderosas de los estados unidos.

Terry comprendió todo.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta directamente a los involucrados?

-¿De verdad podría hacer eso?

-Pues claro. -dijo Terry y tocó el timbre.

Sorpresivamente fue Candy precisamente quién atendió.

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? -dijo indignada al ver a Terry.

-Este caballero desea entrevistarlos… -dijo Terry con un tono que dejaba en claro que estaba al tanto de su mentira.

-Ahora, pues verá… ahora mismo no es un buen momento, papá y mamá saldrán de viaje en breve y yo…

-Tú... ibas a venir conmigo para ir a visitar a los Cornwell…

-Sí, eso es… -dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la mansión.

-¿Qué esperamos para irnos?

-Pero señorita… -dijo el hombre de la cámara.

-Lo lamento. -dijo Candy mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por Terry.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - le dijo una vez que estuvieron en el vehículo.

Terry solo sonrió y condujo hasta llegar a una orilla del lago Michigan.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Si crees que trayendo me aquí...

-No deberías enfadarte o tus pecas brotarán como margaritas y arruinaras tu rostro, supongo que querrás lucir perfecta para el gran día.

Un ramalazo de culpa golpeó a Candy.

-Terry yo… gracias por lo que hiciste hace un momento.

-No es nada…

-Aún así yo…

-Ahorrate tu explicación, no me interesa saber cuáles fueron los motivos que te llevaron a tratar de cambiar tu identidad.

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme. -lo acusó Candy, comenzando una nueva pelea.

-Es tan malo querer dejar el pasado atrás? Es tan malo querer ser alguien en la vida y abandonar por fin este pueblo mugroso? -gritó ella.

Terry le dió una mirada gélida que la puso sobre advertencia.

-Este pueblo mugroso como lo llamas ahora, solía ser tu hogar… amabas estar en este lugar…

-Las personas cambian…

-Ya lo veo… pensé que quizá con el tiempo recapacitarías…

-Pensaste que me conformaría sólo con ser un ama de casa sin aspiraciones… -dijo con furia.

Terry sintió como sus palabras se clavaban como dagas en su alma.

La Candy que había conocido y que había amado una vez ya no existía, ahora sólo quedaba una mujer egoísta, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de borrar su pasado, ese pasado del que formaba parte.

-Me doy cuenta que cometí un grave error al juzgarte, como sea, sólo quería que supieras que he firmado los papeles, dijo, mientras le extendía la carpeta que ella le había dado el día anterior.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. -dijo, dándose media vuelta para dejarla en medio de ese lugar sin una forma de regresar al pueblo.

-¿Cómo se supone que he de regresar? - le gritó ella, pero él no le hizo caso.

Candy estaba furiosa, estaba en medio del campo sin una forma de poder regresar.

Pensó que Terry era un desconsiderado que había de malo en querer olvidar la persona que había sido?

Esa era la pregunta que la asaltaba desde que había vuelto.

Ahora tenía todo con lo que siempre había soñado…

Terry por fin había firmado los documentos… pero por alguna razón se sentía vacía.

Se dejó caer en el césped a la orilla del lago y contempló la calma de aquel lugar, una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir…

Un recuerdo que quería enterrar vino entonces a su memoria…

Su madre había sido diagnosticada con esquizofrenia y llevaba meses internada en la clínica, su padre recién había fallecido a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que ingerida cada día.

A pesar de estar rodeada de personas que la apoyaban y la apreciaban, se sentía realmente sola en aquel momento, fue entonces que lo conoció a él…

Su primer encuentro no había sido precisamente romántico, harta de todo el estrés que le producía su situación, había insultado a uno de los clientes de la tienda en la que trabajaba.

Entonces había ido al lago, el ejercicio físico siempre lograba hacer desaparecer sus preocupaciones aunque fuera solo por un momento…

Se sumergió en el lago sin imaginar que un chico de cabellos castaños la observaba desde la copa de un árbol.

-Es agradable observar a una linda chica de vez en cuando, le dijo, cuando ella se acercó a la orilla para ponerse sus ropas.

Ella se puso furiosa y lo persiguió hasta alcanzarlo y asestarle una buena bofetada por su atrevimiento.

Ese fue el inicio de todo…

A partir de aquel día ella acudía al lago tres veces por semana, y el esperaba con paciencia el momento de su aparición.

En qué momento había terminado tan mal?

Candy emprendió el camino de regreso preguntándose en que momento había dejado de ser ella misma dejándose llevar por el falso brillo de la vida en la ciudad?

Cuando estaba casi a mitad de camino, se encontró con Annie que había ido en su búsqueda.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Terry me lo dijo…

-Parece que Terry es muy cercano a ti y Archie. -dijo Candy en un tono un tanto mordaz.

-Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en tu ausencia. -se defendió Annie.

-Me doy cuenta… No lo entiendo… es tan malo que haya querido salir de aquí y superarme.

-Escucha Candy, nadie te culpa por lo que pasó… es solo que… bueno… quizá nadie imaginó que las cosas terminarían así entre ustedes, especialmente por… -dijo Annie deteniéndose abruptamente, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que no debía.

-Creeme Annie… estoy preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa…

-Lo sé… es sólo que… no sé correcto decírtelo… Terry me hizo prometer que nunca lo haría…

-Pues él no va a enterarse… te lo prometo.

-Fue hace aproximadamente dos años… Rose tuvo una crisis, los médicos dijeron que tal vez no sobreviviría mucho tiempo… Así que Terry fue a Nueva York a buscarte.

Sin embargo volvió poco tiempo después… dijo que se dio cuenta de que eras muy feliz allá y que había juzgado poco conveniente darte molestias, así que decidió hacerse cargo personalmente de la salud de Rosemary…

Contrató una persona que cuidara personalmente de ella, y comenzó a visitarla frecuentemente, hasta que poco a poco ella fue mejorando…

Candy no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra… esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa… pero que su ex esposo se había hecho cargo de su madre, mientras ella llevaba una vida sin preocupaciones en la ciudad, la hizo sentirse realmente mal.

Muchas cosas encajaron en el rompecabezas…

Susana era la persona encargada del cuidado de su madre, de ahí que estaba relacionada con Terry, aunque no directamente.

Al menos no, hasta antes de que ella le pidiera ayuda…

-Susana… ella me confesó que Terry está brindándole apoyo con su matrimonio…

-Sí, es una pena, Susana está pasando por un mal momento… ella está casada con Neil Leagan…

Annie no tuvo que decir más, pues Candy comprendió inmediatamente la situación de la chica… Era bien sabido que su familia lo había protegido y se había encargado siempre de arreglar sus estropicios.

Anthony está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos, pero ya sabes que los Leagan tienen muchas influencias es un caso muy difícil, al parecer no tiene familiares cercanos ni nadie que la respalde, pero es una buena chica.

Candy se sintió avergonzada por la forma en la que la había tratado, debió darse cuenta, pero su egoísmo la había cegado.

-Gracias por contarme todo… creo que es hora de arreglar las cosas como es debido. - le dijo a Annie al llegar a casa de los Cornwell.

Candy condujo hasta la casa que una vez había compartido con Terry.

Allí no había nadie.

Entonces fue al patio trasero y deambuló un poco, entonces se topó con la tumba de Clint… ese grandioso amigo que estuvo con ella en las buenas y las malas…

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas…

-Oh Clint, debes pensar que soy despreciable… estuviste siempre conmigo incondicionalmente y a cambio yo solo te abandoné…

-No fue tu culpa…

Ella se volvió inmediatamente y se encontró de lleno con esos ojos turquesa que siempre la habían fascinado.

Aquella verdad la golpeó de lleno, Terry le importaba más de lo que hubiera deseado…

Ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Vamos Candy… no seas tan dura contigo misma.

-Por qué eres tan amable conmigo… tú… tú deberías despreciarme…

-Entiéndelo… ambos fuimos culpables… yo… creí que sería sencillo… creí que bastaría con el amor que nos teníamos, y que nuestro matrimonio sería igual al de mis padres… debí saber que no podía retenerte con argumentos como esos… en el fondo siempre supe que estabas destinada a llegar muy lejos…

-La naturaleza es muy sabia… ¿no es así? Si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido ese bebé… nos habríamos matado el uno al otro. -dijo Candy con tristeza.

-Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz…

Candy no respondió… antes de venir a Michigan estaba segura de que casarse con Albert era la respuesta… con él iniciaría una nueva vida en la que jamás tendría que recordar su oscuro pasado…

Estaba segura de que él la amaba y haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz… pero qué había de ella…

Era verdad, le tenía un inmenso cariño y muchísimo respeto… pero, si era honesta consigo misma, tenía que admitir que su corazón tenía un dueño… y por desgracia ese no era su prometido…

-Hay… algo que me gustaría mostrarte. -dijo Terry, y le extendió la mano.

Candy dudó, pero al final no pudo evitarlo y la tomó, sintiendo inmediatamente como una corriente eléctrica recorría su piel…

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un ático. Candy no recordaba que eso estuviera ahí… de hecho no recordaba que la casa fuera tan grande…

Terry abrió las puertas y dejó que la luz iluminara la habitación.

-No puede ser… lo reparaste… -dijo Candy, permitiéndose sonreírle por primera vez desde su reencuentro.

-Pienso que bien podría recorrer el mundo en él… ¿quieres… dar un paseo?

No creo que sea prudente… -dijo Candy…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, entonces una energía invisible los arrastró… poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron hasta que inevitablemente sus labios se unieron en un beso en el que dejaron el alma…

-Esto es un error… -dijo Candy, se separó bruscamente y salió corriendo de allí, como pudo encendido su auto… tenía que salir de allí ya…

Estaba tan alterada que al llegar a casa de Annie no reparó en el BMW estacionado en la acera…

-Annie yo… es mejor que regrese a Nueva York… sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver que Annie no estaba sola…

-Albert… pero... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Los dejaré a solas. -dijo Annie.

-Sé que te prometí que te esperaría, pero no resisto pasar otro día sin tí… -le dijo, y la besó en los labios.

Sin embargo Candy no pudo concentrarse en las palabras del rubio… sólo pudo sentir un frío intenso en el corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-¿Es qué no te da gusto verme?

-No… quiero decir sí… es sólo que… no esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí…

-Lo sé, es una locura, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero no podía estar otro día más sin tí… -dijo, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Candy cerró los ojos y se estremeció por el contacto imaginando que era Terry quien la besaba…

Entonces se alejó bruscamente de Albert.

-¿Ocurre algo? Estás… muy extraña…

-Lo siento, yo… estoy cansada… pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Oh, bueno, en realidad fue difícil…

Pregunté a varias personas, pero ninguna parecía conocerte…

Luego, entré en una tienda de abarrotes y por fortuna me encontré con la señora Cornwell…

Me dijo que ustedes son buenas amigas y que estabas hospedándote con ella… debido a que tus padres están de viaje…

-Eh… sí… desde luego… así es…

-Albert… hay… hay algo de lo que me gustaría que habláramos…

-Claro cariño, lo que tú desees, yo diré que sí sin dudarlo…

Candy comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incomoda, no podía seguir engañando a Albert…

-Tal vez… podríamos salir a dar un paseo… -sugirió Candy.

-Claro.

Ambos rubios salieron, como siempre, Albert fue hacia la puerta de su auto y abrió la puerta para Candy.

El silencio reinó en el auto, hasta que Albert lo rompió.

-¿Acaso no hay un sitio decente para cenar en este lugar?

Candy ignoró el comentario, pero sintió cierto enojo por el desprecio mostrado por Albert hacia su lugar de origen.

Luego se sintió avergonzada… pues ella misma le había dado la espalda a sus raíces. así que no tenía derecho a sentirse ofendida.

-Maldita sea Candy dime de una vez que sucede… -dijo, deteniendo el auto en un paraje solitario.

Candy nunca lo había visto perder la paciencia, pero él tenía razón, lo mejor era ir directo al asunto y afrontar las consecuencias, de cualquier forma no había nada más que pudiera perder...

-Albert yo… no sé por dónde comenzar… lo cierto es que... hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi…

-Lo sé…

-No, no lo sabes…

\- Si que lo sé... sé lo que ocurrió con tu madre… y también sé acerca de tu matrimonio...

Candy estaba pasmada…

-Albert… -dijo Candy intentando decir algo, pero Albert la detuvo.

-No me importa, sé por qué lo hiciste, quiza… al principio me enfadé, quise venir y decirte que todo terminaba entre nosotros, pero… Te amo, te amo y no me importa nada tú pasado. -le dijo…

-Albert… yo, no sé qué decirte, sé que hice muy mal ocultando mi pasado y…

-Basta… Candy, no digas nada más… comencemos de nuevo… qué te parece si celebramos la boda aquí mismo… y después… podemos ocuparnos de trasladar a tu madre a una clínica privada… ¿que dices?

-Cómo… ¿sabes que...?

Albert bajó la mirada avergonzado…

Mi madre envío a alguien a investigarte… Cuando tuvo toda la información, no dudó en echarme la a la cara… -dijo, mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa sin alegría.

No me siento orgulloso de eso… siempre ocurre lo mismo, estoy harto de que trate de entrometerse en mi vida, pero te juro que eso no volverá a ocurrir.

-descuida, no la culpo, es seguro que ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti… Y al parecer su instinto de madre no se equivocó ... yo... yo no soy lo mejor para ti…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es… romper nuestro compromiso… -dijo, mientras ponía en la mano el hermoso anillo que él le había dado tan solo una semana atrás.

Albert se quedó en una pieza…

-Albert escucha, tú mereces una mujer que puedas presentar con orgullo, sin miedo a que pueda cometer errores, una mujer que no tenga un pasado turbio, y sobre todo, una mujer que pueda entregarse sin restricciones...

-Candy, a mi no me importa lo que la gente pueda llegar a pensar, ni siquiera me importa si mi madre no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro… yo sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado…

Candy sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un error garrafal, pero al ver el rostro de Albert y su mirada llena de súplica, no pudo decirle que no y se limitó a aceptar de vuelta el anillo.

-Celebraremos la boda aquí mismo… de esa manera podemos ver la manera de que tu madre esté presente. -dijo Albert.

-Candy no escuchó nada de lo que Albert decía, simplemente se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Los días que siguieron, Candy estuvo completamente inmersa en los preparativos para la boda.

Como su amiga, y a pesar de que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que Candy estaba haciendo, Annie le ayudó con todos los preparativos…

Durante todo ese tiempo, Candy no volvió a encontrarse con Terry…

Y se preguntaba cuál había sido su reacción al enterarse de que la boda se llevaría a cabo allí mismo.

Luego sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en él… estaba a punto de casarse… y no podía dar vuelta atrás, había sido su decisión y tenía que vivir con las consecuencias, aunque eso quebrará aún más su corazón…

-¿Candy estás lista?

-Sí, desde luego… -le dijo a Annie, y ambas fueron al pueblo en busca de la cristalería que se utilizaría para el gran día.

Entraron en varias tiendas, pero Candy no encontraba nada adecuado, hasta que hallaron una tienda que Candy jamás había visto…

-Esa tienda parece muy linda...

-¿Quién es el propietario?

Annie palideció un poco, pero lo ocultó rápidamente.

-Pues…

Sin embargo Annie no llegó a responder…

-¿Buscando la cristalería para el gran día?

-Qué… ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Candy sorprendida al ver a Terry.

-Señor desea que… -dijo un hombre que se había acercado a Terry.

-Por favor ponga las cajas en mi camioneta.

-Pero…

Terry le dió una mirada al hombre, y éste hizo lo que le dijo.

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó Annie.

-Pues yo… vine a buscar un encargo de Eleonor… está renovando la cristalería de su casa… ya sabes, cosas de mujeres… ahora, si me disculpan tengo que irme…

-Señor Baker… -le detuvo a la salida uno de los empleados, y Terry se detuvo a hablar con él.

A Candy le pareció algo extraño, pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en casa de los Cornwell.

Candy revisó la cristalería… había algo en aquellas piezas que la había fascinado mucho…

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó Annie al verla tan ensimismada.

-Eh… no… es sólo que… ésta cristalería… es hermosa…

Un recuerdo vino a su mente entonces…

Había sido una noche terrible… había peleado con Terry porque éste había decidido irse de juerga con sus amigos.

El recuerdo de su padre alcoholizado le hizo ir a buscarlo a la cantina y decirle cosas terribles para luego salir huyendo.

Se sentía realmente fatal… odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable y sabía que había actuado de manera infantil, Terry tenía derecho a sañir con sus amigos sin que esto significara que se convirtiera en un alcohólico.

De cualquier forma no iba a disculparse, se limitó a ir al lago y sentarse en la orilla a llorar…

Minutos más tarde él la alcanzó y se disculpó, le dijo que no había sido su intención hacerla recordar el pasado.

Esa noche terminaron haciendo el amor allí mismo.

Luego se desató una impresionante lluvia con todo y tormenta eléctrica, por lo que tuvieron que buscar un lugar para refugiarse…

Cuando al fin terminó de llover, Terry le dijo que deseaba mostrarle algo…

La condujo hacia donde los rayos habían tocado la tierra, y le mostró como de aquel inusual fenómeno se obtenía el cristal más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto…

-Es suya… ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Annie.

-Hablo de la cristalería… es propiedad de Terry ¿no es cierto?

Annie solo se limitó a asentir.

Archie y él han trabajado todos estos años para poder exportarlo, recientemente Archie gestionó un contrato con una empresa de Whisky escocés que está interesada en adquirir un diseño único para su marca.-confesó la chica.

Así que a eso se refería Annie cuando decía que su esposo y Terry eran socios…

* * *

-¿Estás bien hijo?

Terry guardó silencio.

-Es por Candy… no es cierto?

-Todo este tiempo he tratado de mantenerme alejado… he trabajado incansablemente para no tener que escuchar las noticias…

-Hijo… -Susurró Eleonor al tiempo que tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo, sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría para animarlo, ella había sido testigo de todo por lo que Terry había pasado, y estaba convencida de que su afán por querer ser alguien en la vida se debía exclusivamente a Candy…

Sin duda ella había sido la única mujer que él había amado, si bien durante todo ese tiempo había tenido alguna aventura.

Ella sabía que ninguna significaba nada para él.

-Supongo... que es hora de que vaya haciendo las maletas…

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto…

-Lo sé… creí que estaría preparado para cuando llegará este momento… siempre supe que tarde o temprano, ella encontraría a alguien pero…

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Quizá porque en el fondo sé que ella tiene razón… lo mejor es decir adiós definitivamente.

-Pero… ¿y si se equivocan? la he visto... he sido testigo de como mira a ese prometido suyo, te aseguro que ella no está enamorada... su mirada no tiene ese brillo que tenía cuando ustedes estaban juntos.

-Eso ya no importa ahora... En menos de veinticuatro horas, ella será la esposa del señor elegante… y yo no pienso estar aquí para cuando eso ocurra. -dijo, mientras abrazaba a Eleonor en señal de despedida.

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS... ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO?**

 **ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE QUERRÁN ASESINARME... EN UN PRINCIPIO TENIA PENSADO QUE CANDY SI ROMPIERA SU COMPROMISO, PERO QUERÍA UN POCO MÁS DE DRAMA...**

 **YA CASI ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL, COMO LES DIJE, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA CORTA, PERO LES PROMETO IDEAR ALGO PRONTO.**

 **DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, EN VERDAD APRECIO MUCHO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR CADA CAPÍTULO...**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca de los Cornwell.

Después de tomar el desayuno, le había pedido a Annie le concediera permiso para poder realizar algunas llamadas importantes para sus negocios.

Además se tomó algunos minutos para reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas horas…

Había estado a punto de perder a su prometida… y con ella la oportunidad de fastidiar a su madre…

Porque aunque le costará admitirlo, parte de él disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a su madre.

Pero eso no significaba que se casara con Candy por el solo hecho de enojar a su progenitora… desde luego que estaba enamorado…

Pero en aquel momento una parte de él le decía que estaba tomando el camino equivocado porque por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, sabía que Candy no lo amaba, y la razón era simple… ella aún estaba enamorada de su ex esposo… lo había leído en sus ojos cuando le había devuelto el anillo…

Pero el simplemente había decidido ignorarlo, confiaba que con el tiempo ella llegaría a quererlo lo suficiente.

Pensaba en ello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que su madre estaba frente a él, con una expresión que denotaba su completa desaprobación.

-¿Es que no pensabas llamar?

-¡Madre! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

-No me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí después de lo que te mostré.

-¿Por qué has venido entonces?

-Bien sabes que no puedo ausentarme, o todo mundo comenzará a murmurar.

-Eso es todo lo que te importa…

Elroy compuso una mueca desagradable.

-Al menos la boda se celebrará en un lugar decente. -dijo paseando su mirada por toda la estancia.

-Los Cornwell, son lo mejor de este lugar, si me permites decirlo.

Albert le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-No me mires de esa forma.

Ahora, ve por esa prometida tuya, hay un par de cosas que debo hablar con ella antes de que el juez los declare marido y mujer.

-No te atreves a insultarla, te lo advierto o no volverás a saber de mí.

-Vaya, pero si has aprendido a enseñar las uñas… supongo que ese es uno de los efectos de estar con una cualquiera.

La furia asomó a los ojos azules de Albert y apretó los puños muy fuerte.

* * *

Por su parte, Candy evitó a toda costa encontrarse con la mujer que en pocas horas se convertiría en su suegra.

Apenas la vio llegar, alegó que aún tenía muchos detalles de los que ocuparse, sin embargo podía sentir su mirada acusadora siguiéndola a todas partes.

Aunque Candy sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían encontrándose.

Quizá lo mejor era enfrentarla…

Pensaba en ello, cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

-Señorita, tiene una visita… -le dijo la empleada.

Candy no esperaba a nadie, por lo que el anuncio la sorprendió.

¿Quién podría estar visitándola?

La empleada la guío hasta el despacho y se retiró.

Candy sintió su corazón latir al mil.

Lentamente giró el pomo de la puerta.

-Eleonor… murmuró.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Dijo la mujer.

Candy se maravilló, pues a pesar del tiempo, Eleonor seguía manteniendo intacta su porte y elegancia.

Aquella que tenía enfrente, era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-No te quedes ahí, no voy a morderte.

Candy sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, Eleonor había sido como una madre para ella, y ahora…

Eleonor acortó la distancia y estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos.

-Mirate, estás muy hermosa.

-Tú también lo estás…

-Qué va…

-Oiga yo… supe lo que sucedió… -dijo Candy refiriéndose a la muerte de su ex suegro, que había tenido lugar apenas unos cuantos meses atrás.

Eleonor compuso una sonrisa y cambió el tema rápidamente, pues aún era muy difícil para ella tocar el tema de la muerte de Richard.

-Yo… supe lo de la boda…

-Oh… fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir, realmente se sentía muy mal como para que encima Eleonor se presentara allí, quizá con el objetivo de asesinarla por hacerle daño a su único hijo, puesto que sí ella estuviera en una poscisión similar, seguramente lo haría, sin embargo Eleonor se limitó a decir.

-Supuse que necesitarías ésto. -dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete.

Candy lo tomó insegura.

-Es…

-Lo necesitarás para cumplir el ritual… ya sabes… algo nuevo, algo viejo...

-N… no puedo aceptarlo…

-Claro que puedes, de cualquier forma te pertenece…

Candy se aferró al paquete…

-Gracias, fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después de eso, Eleonor se despidió de ella con un cálido abrazo, cómo sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Candy quedó a solas en la habitación contemplando el paquete.

No necesitaba abrirlo para saber lo que contenía…

Era el tocado que había utilizado el día de su boda con Terry…

La misma Eleonor lo había elegido...

Una vez más los recuerdos inundaron su mente…

Su boda con Terry había sido un completo desastre…

Había llovido a cántaros y los caminos estaban bloqueados…

Para cuando el juez de paz llegó a casa de los Baker, la recepción estaba convertida en una piscina de lodo.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, su vestido blanco se había tornado más bien marrón…

Pero lo peor fue cuando empezó a correr el vino…

Todos los hombres insistieron en que Terry debía beber para festejar el fin de su soltería, el resultado fue que Candy terminó cuidando de Terry y con el vestido hecho un asco.

Hasta antes de su viaje, Candy evitaba a toda costa los recuerdos, pero últimamente no podía evitar que volvieran a su memoria.

-Candy… tu vestido ha llegado… tienes que venir pronto. -Anunció Annie.

Candy asintió y fue de inmediato.

Como era de esperarse, se trataba de una pieza magnífica, podría decirse que era de la vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás…

Echó una mirada a su alrededor y se percató de que todo estaba listo.

Se tenía todo tan sincronizado, que nada podría arruinar el día.

* * *

Todo era tan perfecto… justo como siempre había soñado, pero el vacío en su corazón se negaba a desaparecer.

Terry llegó a su casa y se arrojó al sillón más cercano, Miena le siguió y se sentó a su lado, intuyendo su estado de ánimo, el animal se limitó a acompañarlo.

Después de un largo rato, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al estar en la habitación que una vez había compartido con Candy y que los vio en muchas facetas de su relacion, desde las más llenas de amor, ternura y pasión, hasta las más difíciles.

Quizá esa había sido la razón por la que se había empeñado en hacer reformas a la construcción, aunque al final había terminado dejándolo todo en su sitio, añadiendo únicamente el hangar para la avioneta y un bonito jardín que deseaba mostrarle a Candy, pues siempre había sabido de la afición que ella tenía por cultivar rosas, talento que había heredado de su madre, pero que ahora ese deseo quedaría a la deriva...

Rebuscó en el armario y sacó una bolsa de viaje, arrojó unas cuantas cosas y se sirvió una copa de Whisky.

Hacía tiempo que no bebía una sola gota de alcohol, y tampoco pretendía comenzar a hacerlo, simplemente era una especie de brindis por la vida que comenzaría una vez que se subiera a esa avioneta…

Recordó con nostalgia todos esos días que pasó junto a su padre intentando hacerla funcionar…

Era una lástima que ahora no estuviera ahí para verla, como también era una lástima tener que dejar aquel lugar, aunque en realidad no había nada allí que lo retuviera, confiaba plenamente en Archie y sabía que él sería capaz de llevar las riendas de la cristalería, sobre todo ahora que estaba dejando de ser un simple comercializador artesanal...

Sabía que era un cobarde al marcharse así, pero es que simplemente no podía soportar verla tomada del brazo de otro hombre…

Agradecía infinitamente que Archie estuviera ausente en aquel momento o si no ya podía imaginarse el lío que éste habría montado, especialmente porque la boda se celebraría en su propia casa, aunque no podía culpar a Annie, después de todo, Candy era su amiga y no podía darle la espalda.

En fin, ya nada de eso importaba, después de todo, él ya no estaría presente.

En un inicio había planeado salir al amanecer para no levantar ninguna sospecha, sin embargo su vena dramática lo había llevado a decidir marcharse en el momento justo en el que ella estuviera dando el sí…

Así todos en el pueblo estarían tan pendientes de la ceremonia que se olvidarían por un momento de él y podría marcharse igualmente sin explicaciones.

* * *

La mañana de la boda fue una tortura para Candy, realmente no sentía deseos de levantarse de la cómoda y mullida cama… si tan sólo pudiera quedarse allí por siempre… pero no podía ser, cómo fue capaz se obligó a levantarse y entrar al cuarto de baño…

Le esperaba un día bastante complicado…

Elroy insistió en traer todo un séquito de maquillista y asesores de imagen que estuvieron toda la mañana de arriba a abajo cambiando la apariencia de Candy cada vez que algo les parecía fuera de lugar.

Candy dejo que hicieran y deshicieran a su antojo, realmente no le importaba demasiado su apariencia, pues aunque luciera una hermosa sonrisa, estaba muy lejos de sentirse dichosa.

los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, incluidos los reporteros y periodistas que estaban pendientes para poder cubrir el acontecimiento.

cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura, deseaba profundamente que ese día terminara pronto, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya es hora... te ves preciosa. -le dijo Annie, que había ido a buscarla.

las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la rubia.

-No tienes que hacer esto y lo sabes...

-Le di mi palabra... -dijo, y avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar al jardín, dónde se celebraría la ceremonia.

inmediatamente sintió todas las miradas de las personas allí reunidas, suspiró, buscando el valor necesario y avanzó hasta el final del pasillo donde Albert la esperaba...

* * *

 **BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS...**

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE SUCEDERÁ AHORA?**

 **GRACIAS A RODAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SU PACIENCIA, SE QUE LAS ESTOY DEJANDO CON TODA LA DUDA, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO... ESPERO NO QUIERAN ASESINARME POR ESTO.**

 **SALUDOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**buenas noches chicas, aquí les traigo por fin un capítulo más...**

 **éste es e último, pero aún me falta el epílogo.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **P.D. Antes de dejarlas leer, debo decirles que este capítulo tiene referencias a contenido para adultos.**

* * *

Albert miró a Candy avanzar por el pasillo, se veía absolutamente hermosa, con su cabello recogido en un gracioso moño, incluso su madre debía reconocer que estaba a la altura de cualquiera de las damas de alta sociedad que siempre se empeñaba en presentarle, sólo había un problema…

Su sonrisa era completamente falsa… a pesar del velo que cubría su rostro, el podía ver lo suficiente, además, en el tiempo que habían estado juntos había llegado a conocerla muy bien, incluso más de lo que ella pensaba… incluso podía visualizarla practicando su sonrisa frente al espejo, justo como hacía cada vez que tenía que hacer algo que no quería…

Estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer que a todas luces no lo amaba, pero lo peor de todo era que a pesar de ser conciente de ello, no encontraba el valor para detenerlo todo y dejarla libre.

* * *

La ceremonia llegó a su punto culminante…

-Ahora, mírense mutuamente y digan sus votos…

Albert fue el primero en hacerlo.

-Yo Albert, te tomo a ti Candice como mi esposa, y prometo hacerte feliz cada uno de mis días…

Entonces fue el turno de Candy… todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.

-Yo… yo… -dijo mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor…

Yo… lo siento... pero no puedo casarme contigo… eres un hombre maravilloso, pero yo… hace mucho tiempo entregué mi corazón… lamento que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto, sólo quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue lastimarte.

Candy esperó unos segundos la reacción de Albert, esperando quizá que le dijera que era la peor de las mujeres, pero eso no sucedió, en su lugar, Albert le descubrió el rostro, hasta entonces cubierto por el velo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento no haber tenido el valor para dejarte ir… sé que debí hacerlo antes…

-Pero ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué no continúa? -dijo Elroy muy molesta al sacerdote.

-Escuchen todos… realmente lamentamos mucho haberlos hecho hacer el largo viaje hasta aquí, pero lamentablemente la boda ha quedo cancelada… -Dijo mientras veía a Candy alejarse para siempre de su vida.

-Eso no puede ser… -George, trae a esa mujer de vuelta, no puedo permitir que nos convierta en el hazme reír de esta gentuza y de todo Nueva York.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada. -dijo tomando a su madre del brazo. -Asumo toda la responsabilidad por esto. -dijo, y se dirigió calmadamente a la prensa para explicar la situación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Candy corría desesperadamente, tenía que encontrar a Terry y decirle en primer lugar cuanto lo amaba…

Cuando llegó a la casa de Terry, lo buscó desesperarme, pero no había rastro alguno de él… entonces supuso que quizá había ido a casa de Eleonor, entonces emprendió una nueva carrera... el pecho le ardía, el aire apenas entraba a sus pulmones, pero eso no la detuvo, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

-Candy… pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que…

-Es una larga historia… pero no tengo tiempo para contartela… Ahora… yo… tengo que encontrar a Terry… ¿está aquí?

Eleonor palideció, y Candy supo que algo andaba mal…

-Candy, cariño… Terry no está aquí… verás él… estaba muy dolido por el asunto de tu boda y… se fue…

-¿Se fue? Pero… ¿dónde?

-No lo sé… sólo dijo que no volvería…

El semblante de Candy se tornó sombrío… El amor de su vida estaba quién sabe dónde y todo era su culpa… si tan sólo hubiera sido honesta desde el principio, quizá tendrían ahora una oportunidad para ser felices, pero ahora…

-Ven cariño, deja que te prepare una taza de té… eso te hará sentir mejor.

-Te lo agradezco, pero yo… quisiera estar sola… -dijo y se marchó sin rumbo fijo, sintiéndose completamente miserable, lo había echado a perder por segunda vez…

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la condujeron al lago Michigan…

Estaba muy cansada, y su hermoso vestido estaba rasgado y sucio, además la tarde llena de sol estaba siendo reemplazada por nubes negras que anunciaban una inminente tormenta, pero nada de eso le importaba, porque nada podía hacer desaparecer el vacío que se había instalado en su corazón…

Se sentó a la orilla del lago como había hecho tantas veces.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan necia…

Si tan sólo supiera dónde estaba Terry…

Pero cualquier posibilidad de felicidad se había esfumado ahora.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer poco a poco, mojando todo a su paso, pero eso tampoco parecía perturbar a Candy, que se había quedado ahí como si fuera una estatua.

-Sí sigues así, pescaras una pulmonía…

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro cuando reconoció aquella voz que la sacó del trance en el que estaba sumida…

Rápidamente se levantó y se arrojó a sus brazos…

-Por favor perdóname… yo...

-No digas nada… -le dijo él y la besó con toda la urgencia que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo.

Después de eso, todo fue muy confuso… Él último recuerdo nítido era el de Terry llevándola en brazos hacia su camioneta…

* * *

La tímida luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, descubriendo a un par de enamorados profundamente dormidos, manteniendo aún la unión de su más reciente acto amoroso…

Candy fue la primera en despertar…

Lentamente se separó de su amado y se permitió contemplarlo.

Si de por sí ya era todo un deleite verle deambulando por el pueblo con sus clásicos vaqueros y su camisa siempre semi abierta, verlo allí desnudo en toda su gloria…

Verlo así, le provocaba el deseo de no salir de esa cama en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no podía ser… habían cosas que no podían esperar...

* * *

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente, negándose a despertar del todo...

Se dió la vuelta, esperando encontrar a su lado el tibio cuerpo de la mujer que amaba… pero no encontró más que un espacio vacío.

¿Y si todo había sido un sueño?

No… eso era imposible, aún podía sentir en sus dedos la suavidad de la piel de Candy y el sabor de sus besos… además su inconfundible aroma estaba impregnado en la almohada.

Sería que…

Rápidamente se vistió y bajó la escalera a toda prisa, no descansaría hasta encontrarla y obligarla a admitir que lo amaba…

* * *

-Bueno a días cariño… ¿se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Terry se quedó paralizado… la imagen que tenía frente a él parecía sacada de una de sus más escondidas fantasías…

Frente a él estaba Candy, ataviada únicamente con una de sus camisas que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

En sus manos tenía una cucharilla…

Fue hasta entonces que Terry percibió el intenso olor a café y a tocino…

-Creí que tú…

-Imagino que debes estar hambriento, sabrá Dios cuando fue la última vez que alguien te preparó un desayuno decente… -le dijo ignorando deliberadamente las palabras de Terry… era lógico que pensara que lo había abandonado otra vez, pero no pensaba cometer otra vez ese error, ésta vez no iría a ninguna parte…

Terry estaba sin palabras, sólo atinó a quedarse allí, con los pies clavados al piso…

-Sé que no es del todo un gran desayuno, pero es todo lo que pude conseguir… comprenderás que no podía salir así… y tampoco usar mis ropas. -dijo, recordamdo que su vestido estaba más que arruinado y sus pertenencias en casa de los Cornwell.

Terry la miró de pies a cabeza, y Candy sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

No tuvo tiempo para nada más, el desayuno que había preparado con tanta dedicación, tendría que esperar…

Muchas horas después, Candy se incorporó para acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Terry donde podía escuchar claramente el tranquilizante latido de su corazón.

-Hay… algo que no entiendo…

-dijo Candy.

Terry la miró, un tanto confundido.

-Eleonor dijo que te habías ido… -dijo,

haciendo referencia a lo sucedido tan sólo unas cuantas horas atrás, mismas que ahora parecían tan lejanas…

Terry se removió un poco, parecía algo incómodo.

-Bueno yo… es verdad, estuve a punto de marcharme, pero entonces recordé lo que mi padre solía decir…

-Sí nunca lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás…

Entonces supe que tenía que intentarlo una vez más, y fui a buscarte…

Estaba dispuesto a detener esa boda y a secuestrarte si era necesario para demostrarte que nuestro destino es estar juntos, pero cuando llegué me encontré con que todo había terminado, entonces pensé lo peor, hasta que Annie me alcanzó para explicarme lo que había sucedido y salí a buscarte… no sabía por dónde empezar, pero algo me dijo que te encontraría en el lago…

Candy escondió el rostro en el cuello de Terry.

-No pude hacerlo… traté de luchar contra mis sentimientos y convencerme de que Albert era lo mejor para mí… tenía miedo de admitir que nunca he dejado de amarte…

Y esa cobardía casi hizo que cometiera el peor error de mi vida…

-dijo ella con tristeza, no sólo por lo que pudo haber pasado, si no también porque se sentía culpable por estar disfrutando de su amor, mientras Albert enfrentaba todos los líos que había traído su fallido matrimonio…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… es sólo que… siento pena por Albert… verás él no es una mala persona, sólo… tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con alguien como yo…

-Yo no me preocuparía por él… seguramente encontrará lo que busca, pero en lo que a mí concierne, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie...

Candy no podía estar más de acuerdo, ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que otra mujer posará sus ojos en Terry, por eso planeaba hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo…

De pronto Terry se quedó pensativo, y Candy se preocupó al ver su actitud tan seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estaba pensando… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Candy lo miró con confusión, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que ahora ellos estaban oficialmente divorciados…

-Sí lo deseas iremos a vivir a Nueva York, podemos comenzar de cero…

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-No…

Terry se quedó paralizado por las palabras de ella, y el dolor que sintió esa mañana al encontrarse sólo...

-Quiero decir… no quiero ir a ninguna parte… por fin sé dónde está mi lugar.

-Ésta mañana... cuándo no te encontrabas a mi lado, creí que…

-Lo sé… No era mi intención dejarte así, pero había algo que tenía que resolver…

Terry la miró con curiosidad.

-Presenté mi renuncia en el hospital… también hablé con mi abogado para pedirle que ponga a la venta mis pertenencias… lo que me lleva a una cosa… Me casaré contigo… pero tengo una condición… No quiero ningún divorcio, ni siquiera quiero volver a escuchar esa palabra.

-Creo que puedo cubrir esa condición. -dijo él, antes de cubrir la boca ella.

Candy sólo pudo suspirar, al parecer aquel desayuno se convertiría en cena con algo de suerte.


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, HY LES TRAIGO EL EPÍLOGO DE LA HISTORIA, ESTABA PLANEADO PUBLICARLO AYER, PERO HUBO FALLAS CON MI INTERNET.**

 **ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES HAYA GUSTADO, PRONTO VOLVERÉ CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ AL SABER QUE LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO.**

 **AHORA LES DEJO LEER.**

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá¡ Richard está lanzándome insectos otra vez! -gritó una pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Richard, cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto, no debes arrojarle insectos a tu hermana.

El pequeño niño la miró con sus bonitos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Rosemary es una llorona… ni siquiera llegó tan lejos, dijo mostrándole una lagartija que luchaba por safarse de los dedos del chiquillo.

La pequeña se escondió tras el vestido de Candy y comenzó a llorar.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que dejar el libro que leía y enfocar su atención en los pequeños diablillos que tenía por hijos… No pudo evitar reírse, pues sus pequeños hijos le recordaban a ella misma en su infancia.

Sí alguna vez había pensado que el matrimonio y la maternidad no eran para ella, ahora todos esos pensamientos habían qu quedado completamente en el olvido.

Le parecía que los seis años que llevaba casada con Terry habían pasado como agua… y es que a su lado, todos los días estaban llenos de dicha y felicidad.

-Pero ¿qué es todo este alboroto?

-¡Papi! -gritaron ambos niños olvidando por completo su disputa.

Terry tomó en brazos a los pequeños .

-¿Han sido buenos con su madre?

-Sí, respondió la pequeña.

-Mamá nos llevó hoy a la clínica, y también visitamos a la abuela. -dijo Richard.

-Ya veo…

-Así que ahora cuentas con dos nuevos asistentes en la clínica. -dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a su mujer, que aún estaba sentada en el césped contemplando a su hermosa familia.

-Qué hay de ti cariño? -¿Cómo está yendo la negociación con los escoceses?

El semblante de Terry cambió

-respecto a eso…

-No te preocupes cariño, todo se resolverá. -dijo Candy, pensando que algo había ido mal.

Terry tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó.

-Tengo dos noticias respecto a los escoceses... ¿Cuál desean escuchar primero? -dijo llamando la atención de su esposa e hijos…

-La buena… -gritó la pequeña Rosemary.

Terry sonrió.

-La buena es que han comprado la producción de vasos de todo un año.

-Eso es maravilloso… y… cuál es la mala noticia…

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que sea mala…

-La otra noticia es que nos han invitado a conocer la fábrica de whisky… Inicialmente tenía pensado que fueran Archie y Annie quienes viajaran a Escocia pero eso no podrá ser…

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Bueno… eso me lleva a decirte que tienes exactamente una hora para ponerte más guapa, está noche cenaremos fuera.

Dos horas después, los Baker estaban cómodamente instalados en el restaurante favorito de Annie.

Allí estaban sus padres, los padres de Archie e incluso Eleonor…

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Candy.

-Ya lo verás…

Durante la cena se hizo un brindis por el éxito que Terry y Archie estaban teniendo con la cristalería, pero el momento culminante se dio cuando se anunció la noticia de la invitación para ir a Escocia…

Archie no pudo continuar con el misterio y finalmente dijo que la razón por la que no viajaría a Escocia era que Annie estaba embarazada por segunda vez…

El médico había dicho que era el bebé estaba saludable, pero Archie no quería arriesgarse y planeaba pasar los próximos nueve meses pegado a su amada esposa.

Aquella noticia trajo a Candy una enorme dicha, pues sabía lo mucho que habían esperado ese momento, y la vida los recompensaba ahora.

Inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su querida amiga para hacerle saber lo mucho que se alegraba de verla tan feliz.

Al volver a casa, y después de acostar a los niños, Candy y Terry se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Has estado muy callada… -observó Terry.

-Gracias, fue la respuesta de ella.

Terry la miró extrañado.

-Gracias por amarme durante todo este tiempo, aún cuando no lo merecía, gracias por ser mi esposo, darme esta maravillosa familia y hacerme siempre tan feliz.

Terry estaba conmovido por las palabras de su esposa y sólo atinó a besar sus manos como una silenciosa promesa de que siempre sería así.


End file.
